


George's Reality

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: Fred and George spend the day at the Burrow with their families





	George's Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [**Spoilers**](http://astele.co.uk/TheQuidditchPitch/Chapter/Details/browse.php?type=class&type_id=1&classid=9) for DH and After Effects, part of the After Effects universe, Originally written for Fred and George month at helmet_fest2008 on LJ  


* * *

            George watched as five-year-old Fred and Aubrey ran around the Burrow garden, calling after three-year-old Ian, who had been chasing a gnome.  He leaned against the tree with his wife, Rhiannon, leaning her back against his chest.  He was nuzzling her neck, enjoying the view of her breasts from this angle.  He glanced up as Freddie called out "Daddy," but Uncle Fred was there in an instant, hovering on his broom for a moment and then snatching the wriggling snitch out of little Freddie's hand.  Aubrey grabbed onto the tail of the broom, dangling for a moment until Fred realized and landed with a laugh.  Freddie, Aubrey and cousin Ian jumped on him, trying to disentangle the tiny fluttering ball from his hands.  Ian tried tickling his Dad, and then Aubrey covered his eyes while Freddie grabbed at the snitch.  George liked to see them working so hard as a team against Fred.

            Fred eventually let the three of them have the snitch, and then they took out their toy broomsticks and flew around trying to get the snitch for themselves.  Happily, George was thinking that Harry would soon be there, and then he would have to entertain them as famous Uncle Harry, Auror and Quidditch Player Extraordinaire while Fred and George relaxed with their wives.  Angelina was pregnant again, although she was much smaller than Rhiannon.  His mum expected that she would be having another set of twins to go along with Freddie and Aubrey, but Fred and Angelina liked to have their kids one at a time.

            As Fred plopped down in the grass next to George, he said loudly, "Stop molesting your wife."

            "No," George said simply.

            "I thought it was my turn," Fred continued with a lopsided leer.

            "No way."  They both turned toward Angelina, who had spoken harshly to her husband.

            "I was teasing.  It's never going to happen.  Come sit with me, so I can molest my _own_ wife."

            She stood, hands on her hips for a moment, eyeing him, but turned, speaking before she walked away.  "You can just forget about it."

            Fred stuck his tongue out at her back, but only George saw Angelina flick her wand and now Fred's tongue was covered in dirt, flung up from the grass he was sitting on.  George and Rhiannon both laughed, and after Fred got all of the dirt out of his mouth, he laughed as well.

            George lay back against the tree and Rhiannon lay against his chest.  He loved the feel of her against him, and he rubbed her round pregnant belly until he was asleep.  He didn't know when he fell asleep or how long he slept there against the tree until he heard his wife's voice in his ear.

            "Mmm," he murmured.  "I'm sleeping.  Is it tea time?"

            "Almost, _cariad_.  Open your eyes.  I need your help with little Fred."

            He opened his eyes and looked at his wife's face.  His eye wandered down her body, along her, following the full curve of her breasts to her stomach.  The smile left his face.  Her stomach was flat.  His mind was a little disoriented from his long nap, but he remembered her being pregnant.  _How could her stomach be flat?_  He struggled to sit up, seeing the concern Rhia showed across her face, realizing that he had been dreaming.

            "Are you all right, George?"

            "You're not pregnant."

            "No."

            "But you were just pregnant."

            "No way, George.  I've only just had the twins a few months ago."

            "But I thought…I thought you were –"

            "Come in the house, George," she said gently, touching his face.  "It will get better."

            He shook his head vehemently.  "Never going to happen."  He pulled back from her touch, hitting his head on the tree trunk.

            "I know it's a hard day for you.  Did you have another dream?"

            "Forget about it."

            "George –"

            "I said forget it.  I'm fine."

            She kneeled, her legs alternating with his in the grass, sitting in his lap, letting his head rest on her chest as she pulled him closer.  Her mouth was in his hair as she mouthed, "This is only the first year without him.  I promise, it will get better.  We should go in.  You're mum's got Freddie and he wants his Daddy.  I think he knows it's your birthday, and he wants to spend it with you."  George nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  He looked into his wife's eyes, not saying a word, but leaning closer, kissing her, pulling her against him.  He didn't know how long they sat like that before Ron came out looking for them.  They could hear Freddie wailing in his arms and George knew that it was time to return to reality.

 


End file.
